


【肖根】龙门客栈（5）

by SamLishi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLishi/pseuds/SamLishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU梗，客栈老板娘根x侠客肖，非欧美背景</p><p>——立世无痕</p>
            </blockquote>





	【肖根】龙门客栈（5）

——————————  
也许萨米恩确实小看了根，她有些惊讶根那瘦小的身板竟然在那夜激烈运动下还能支撑着这么多天的马上行进。萨米恩最初还有些愧疚感，对于在任务途中上了她，但看到根自然而然的动作和挑逗的眼神，她硬生生的咽下了僵硬的关心的话。同时，随着时间一天天的过去，围追堵截的敌人一波波出现，萨米恩发现了些根的小秘密。例如她是如何获悉情报和沙漠里埋藏的伏兵的。

根的头顶总会不远不近的盘旋着一只老鹰，萨米恩不知道根是怎么做到的，但她相信根一定与这只鹰有某种交流的方式。当她向根去求取证实时，根笑着贴近她，唇懒洋洋的在她的发鬓滑动  
“这是姬戚的鹰，萨米，你真是善于观察呢。”  
根惯例的把夸赞和调情融为一体，萨米恩翻了个白眼不想理她，却因为耳垂被含住而打了个激灵，根在后头偷偷的轻笑就显得更加恼人了。

她们还有一天就到魔鬼城，根告诉萨米恩他们需要去一个叫做撒玛利亚的部落里救芬奇的一个好友。撒玛利亚人有着惊人的情报能力，肆意滋事，密谋从玉门关与外族里应外合攻打这里，而那个镖车里运的，正是朝廷内部高官给予他们的入关凭证。那个好友正是凭证的制作人，镖车里的凭证早已不知所踪，但如果能再造一个出来，计划就能完美运行。萨米恩用牙齿咬合着那块烤的滋滋冒油的沙狐肉，当萨米恩利落的给那只被根暗器射死的狐狸剥皮时，她的嘴角忍不住的上扬——那看起来就像是她给了根一剑一样的解气。她对根的话毫不在意，她只是来帮个忙，然后根需要帮她的忙，这是个很公平的交易，她不好奇这些没用的东西，尤其是这个女人说这些的时候已经在解着她的上衣扣子了。

那是一个安宁的夜晚，她们离魔鬼城只剩不出百里，撒玛利亚人似乎对她们两个不速之客的到来并没有做出太大的反应——至少没有她们原以为会遇上的那么大。在她们解决了一如既往的袭击者后，天露出了鱼肚白，阳光卷着狂沙在石头间肆意游荡，鬼哭狼嚎般的声音从魔鬼城的深处传来。她们到达了魔鬼城的边缘，跟随着根的指示，她们从一个因为常年风沙而松动的土墙下，十足挖了几米深的坑钻了进去。萨米恩甩掉头上的沙子呼出一口气，从后腰解下了她的匕首。根眨了眨眼睛不明所以的，继续讲耳朵贴在墙上听着动向。萨米恩粗暴的把匕首塞进根的里衬，又一言不发的将自己的剑抓在手里。

一切都很顺利，萨米恩和根分头行动，萨米恩去救人，根去毁掉那个重造的凭证，看起来没有任何的问题。萨米恩找到那个一脸迷茫的胖乎乎的老头时，旁边还有一个一起被捆缚着的女人，自称是他的妻子。老头像是下了药，糊糊涂涂的说不出任何所以然，反而是那个妻子通过狱卒的谈话给了萨米恩一些有用的信息。萨米恩带着老头和她妻子在迷宫一样的魔鬼城里逃窜，她没法带着这俩人从她和根来的路返回，她尝试着按着老头妻子给出的信息，确实似乎找到了一条不太糟糕的路。萨米恩一路解决了不少阻拦她的撒玛利亚人，这意味着一定还有更多的在往这边涌来。

太阳已经升到了正午，整个魔鬼城的地面都泛着红色，从脚下蔓延上的滚滚热浪让人头脑发晕，软绵的沙地大大削弱了萨米恩的攻击性，更别提她的胳膊还被砍上了一刀。萨米恩陷入了一个包围，但她的体能还能支撑下去，可惜拖着那两个累赘是造成了不小的麻烦。大部分的人都在追捕她，那么根那边应当是安全的，这是唯一还能算得上好事的事了，萨米恩一边招架着从沙里突然窜出的长刀的攻击，一边这么想着。她一个转身猛的把老头往后一拉，抵住劈下的银光，就在这时，一把小刀抵在了她的喉咙。老头的妻子洋洋得意的让刚刚袭击的人退下，只留下萨米恩与她瞪视着。真是该死的，她一早就该意识到这个所谓的妻子不会那么简单。

暗器的破风声在这个时候听起来美妙极了，萨米恩趁机夺下了她喉咙上的那把匕首，而那个妻子也在第一时间往另一条岔路躲了过去。  
“你不该相信别的女人的，萨米恩。”  
根有些不满的把手里暗器甩了出去，一个打中了敌人的胳膊，一个砸在了墙上。萨米恩摇了摇头甚至没空去翻白眼，她推着懵懂无知的老头快速朝着根指示的方向跑着，根殿后。萨米恩来不及想自己到底什么时候放心的把后背交给这个女了，一声闷哼就让萨米恩猛的转头。根倒在地上，肩上还能看到穿出的寒光闪闪的剑，但无疑她身后拿剑的人膝盖上也钉着两枚暗器，正痛苦的倒在地上哀嚎。

“往前两个岔口向左！走！”  
根撑起身子伸手向后把剑企图拔出自己的肩膀，她恶狠狠的命令着萨米恩离开。这是她的任务，也是萨米恩的任务，她们谁都不能搞砸。萨米恩顿了下点了点头，推着那个老头就往外冲去。那个女人能搞定的，对吧？沙子的热量透过萨米恩的鞋底往上，她抓着的老头已经开始呈现中暑的症状，就在她开始考虑如何能把他拖到安全区域时，她突然发现外面开阔的一片，有几匹骆驼等在那里，由不得她多想，她生拉货拽的把老头丢上一匹骆驼，把两匹骆驼拴在一起，自己爬上另一头，任由它们朝着沙漠狂奔而去。

萨米恩伏在骆驼上，骆驼的侧面有水袋，想来是那个女人准备好的。她往后看了几眼，黄沙滚滚的追着他们的骆驼屁股，旁边的老头早已昏厥在骆驼背上，她咬了咬牙大口大口的灌了两口水长呼出一口气，前面有个骑在骆驼上的黑影，她按按攥紧了手里的剑。  
“萨米恩！是你吗？“  
她听到了黑影远远的呼喊着，低沉的声音搅在风沙里还是让她不由的翻了个白眼。李四看着萨米恩的身影越来越清晰的显露出来赶紧迎了上去。萨米恩恶狠狠的瞪视着李四，她解下旁边骆驼的缰绳塞给李四，一言不发的驾着自己的这匹往回一望无际的沙漠里去了。  
李四摸摸自己的鼻子，心里想着这女儿真是越大越管不住了。他看着萨米恩跑远的方向摇了摇头，拽着那头骆驼往龙门客栈去，芬奇和姬戚都在那里等着自己。

萨米恩真是恨透了沙漠，它席卷而来的风沙剥夺着她的视力，穿越过石头的呼号风声占领着她的听力，瞬息万变的地形混淆着她的方向感。她搞不明白根是如何在沙漠里如此自然的生存下来的，也许她是沙漠的宠儿，那么她就不会死。根是个聪明的姑娘，她一定不会死。根被那个装作妻子的大妈带走了，她被捆在一个笼子里被一堆乱七八糟的药毒折磨着——这不算是太糟糕，她至少能估算自己离死亡还有多远。根估摸着自己应该是被关在了魔鬼城里的某个洞穴里——这也不算太糟，尽管她的一只耳朵聋了，但依旧能听到轻微的鹰戾。

萨米恩猛的睁开眼睛，入眼的是李四的脸，她支起身子，毫不留情劈头盖脸的问道  
“根呢？”  
萨米恩的头疼的要炸开了，她搜刮着她最后的记忆，她试图回去找根，但她在沙漠中迷失了方向，然后就是昏天黑地的风沙。李四递了杯水给她，解释他和芬奇姬戚如何在沙漠中把脑袋都被沙子埋了的她救回来，萨米恩面无表情的重复  
“根呢？”  
“她让我转告你，谢谢你回去找她。”  
芬奇实时的插话进来却并没有正面回答她的问题，萨米恩的眉头皱了起来，翻身下床连李四正眼都没看一眼的往外去了，让他只能哀叹这女大啊果然不中留了。

后来，楼兰镇子流传出了一个故事。有一位女侠来到楼兰，她被龙门客栈的狐狸精老板娘迷了心智，可她英勇有加，不禁破除了狐狸精的媚术还收了她的妖性，那狐狸精改邪归正后对女侠感恩戴德侍奉左右也不再做那些害人的勾当了，后来她们也不知道去哪了，总之这龙门荒漠是太平了。

另一头，江枫渔火对愁眠的夜里，一叶泊在柳下的小舟摇晃着穿出奇怪的声响，一声让人听的都脸红心跳的哼声从船舱里透过乌篷传了出来，紧接着是个女人懒洋洋的抱怨声  
“萨米，我晕船。”  
“船没动。”  
一个冷冰冰的女声不耐烦的回答着，声音里还裹着粗重的喘息  
“可你在动啊，亲爱的。”  
“闭嘴，根。”

——————————

**Author's Note:**

> 我在考虑把曾经丢在微博上的船戏补过来...  
> 恩，然我继续考虑吧


End file.
